zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game Has Changed
It's imperative you're not caught on this secret mission to get the word out about the Minister, however there are many obstacles in your way. Cast * Sam Yao * Nadia * Janine De Luca * Ian Golightly * Moonchild * General Bakari Plot The World Needs To Know Back above ground no-one can make sense of why anyone would release a zombie virus into the world. Janine believes if you can get your evidence to General Bakari he'll help spread word of the Minister's actions. Make This Count Nadia's well-trained New Canton runners act as a distraction while you make a break for it. The Ministry's targeting them with a tank, so this mission had better count. It Might Be... Triggering You're coming up to the forest where the zombie cult used to be and Sam's patriotism is showing. He's upset the Minister's claiming Abel's residents are traitors to their country, after having destroyed it herself. Keep You Safe Nadia's hidden in the forest keeping an eye on the route ahead and as you start to lose the signal from Abel she takes over as operator. You're not completely alone though - Moonchild's back in your mind. Keep On Fighting Moonchild's persuasion tactics no longer work on you, and Nadia directs you around some soldiers to a nearby windmill. She hopes that when this is over people will still have hope for humanity. It Will Have Been Worth It You'll soon be out of comms range, but Nadia's with you for as long as she can be. She reassures you right up until the soldiers find her and the last sound through her mic is gunfire. Get Out Of Here! Finally you've reached General Bakari's farmhouse base. He allows you in and believes Janine's recorded message about the Minister. Trouble is he agrees with what she did, and has orders to kill you! Better Take That Radio The general's giving chase on a motorbike, but you use a handy tree branch and tactical expertise to knock him to the ground and trap him. Moonchild recognises his radio as an encrypted transmitter, which will be very useful. I Know Where It Is Janine's certain the mission's failed as you return to Abel. But using the encrypted transmitter you can now overhear the Minister, and she's looking for standing stones. Sam has a flash of brilliance: the 'Six White Fingers' are standing stones, and he knows where they are! Transcript squeals IAN GOLIGHTLY: People of Abel Township, there is no need to suffer. We know you’re running low on supplies. Simply surrender your leaders to the Ministry, and you can go free. SAM YAO: What do you think they’ve done to Ian to make him do that? NADIA AL HANAKI: What do you think? SAM YAO: I don’t want to think about it. JANINE DE LUCA: He may have done it willingly. He may be as taken in by the Minister’s lies as anyone else. But of course, we can’t rule out torture. We already know that the Minister was willing, for reasons of her own, to actively seek out the zombie virus. To isolate it from a Viking fetus and to break it down into its constituent elements so that it could not be traced back to her, giving one of them to Moonchild and the other to her husband as a tissue regeneration treatment. She deceived everyone, including her own husband, in order to bring this thing back into the world! NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah. It doesn’t make a lot of sense. It’s not like she’s got rich off it, or popular. And I mean, the world is basically a living hell right now. Why would anybody do this? JANINE DE LUCA: Perhaps we shall find out at her trial. Once the word is out about what the Minister did, everyone who is currently helping her will turn against her. That is why she wanted to replace you, Five, with a double who would keep the data and destroy the evidence of what she did. She knows the only way to keep control is to hide the truth. NADIA AL HANAKI: And as she’s blocking our long-range transmissions - JANINE DE LUCA: The only way is for a single messenger to go on foot. SAM YAO: That’s you, Five. You’re heading for a small military base to the southwest. JANINE DE LUCA: General Bakari is well-liked. He’s well-connected. And he’s well-armed. He set up a small but stable community. If you can get there before the Minister knows where you’re going, he can have messengers heading all over the British Isles within an hour. SAM YAO: And you’re sure he’ll help us? JANINE DE LUCA: He was my commanding officer. He always warned me against the Minister. This will come as no surprise to him. SAM YAO: Alright. We’re going to keep you safe, Five. One runner is easier to hide than a convoy. We have to get that message out. She started the entire zombie apocalypse. The world needs to know. Go, now. SAM YAO: Alright, Five. Steady pace. You have miles ahead to cover. Uh, ready with some distraction, Nadia? NADIA AL HANAKI: Ready. I’m in a mobile unit to get the best reception. Comms are patchy, but we have an idea. Got it from Moonchild, in fact. New Canton runners will go on my mark, and my mark sounds like - sirens blare SAM YAO: Wow. You haven’t got mind-controlled zombies? NADIA AL HANAKI: No. Just well-drilled runners. That’s the signal for a particular formation. We want to look like we’re making a break for it. explosions JANINE DE LUCA: The soldiers are after you. There’s a tank. She has a tank! NADIA AL HANAKI: We decided. We took a vote on it. We’d rather die like this than live knowing we were cowards. SAM YAO: I… thank you. NADIA AL HANAKI: The Minister’s throwing everything she has at New Canton’s people, Five. Make this count. Run! gunshots SAM YAO: I’ll have you on comms for another five, ten minutes at most, Five. Janine’s on the line with Nadia. The Minister’s attacking New Canton as hard as she can. squeals SIGRID HAKKINEN: The attacks are an act of treason against your legitimate government. Put down your weapons now, or no mercy will be shown. We can make a Britain new again, proud and free. These terrible years can be a fresh start, a new beginning. We can erase the past and move forward together. Simply lay down your weapons, and this uprising will be forgotten. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, it’ll be forgotten. If she fires at them long enough, she’ll have their walls down, and then we’ll all just have been dead traitors. People who tried to destroy Britain. You know, I really like this country. I never used to. My dad moved here with his parents when he was a kid, and my mom’s family have been here so long, they were basically related to the chalk cliffs and the sea. So, Britain was just this place, you know? A place I happened to be. Um, maybe it’s because we’ve fought for it so long, or because I’ve met so many people. Or I don’t know. Maybe it’s this. That when I think of the Minister being in charge of Britain, I’m just like, “No, man. That’s not us. She’s not us.” Um, yeah, pick up the pace just a touch. Don’t want them to spot you. You know what Britain is? No, it’s not perfect. Never could be perfect. Britain’s like… well, I guess it’s like everyone. There’s never been a grand vision. Our great cities aren’t planned. We never had a constitution or did a vision board or a dream quest. There’s been terrible mistakes along the way, stuff we can never put right, and we live with that, like everyone has to! But we keep starting with what we’ve got, and trying to do better. And the Minister, all this stuff about starting again, wiping the slate clean. Well, now we know what she did, maybe that’s what “wiping the slate clean” meant to her. Gives me the heebie jeebies. Anyway, uh, sorry. Sorry. It’s not really important. Um, you’re coming up on that bit of forest. You know, with the stuff left over from that cult? Skinless zombies? Sorry, yeah, I know it might be um, triggering. Uh, try and get through it quickly. growl NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m in position, Sam. SAM YAO: Are you safe? NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m camouflaged in a tree about a mile southwest of Runner Five. I’ve got good views with the binoculars for most of the rest of your run, Five. And there’s a motorbike hidden in the bushes for when I want to get away. SAM YAO: Well, okay then. NADIA AL HANAKI: Lem taught me to ride, years ago. SAM YAO: I, uh… we are sorry, Nadia. You know that. NADIA AL HANAKI: I know. Like you said, no one gets to make their past perfect. There is no wiping the slate clean. We just have to start from here. SAM YAO: Oh. Didn’t know you’d heard that. NADIA AL HANAKI: You’re better when you think no one’s listening. Or almost no one. SAM YAO: static I mean, I was alright that time I did Radio Cabel. NADIA AL HANAKI: You’re breaking up, Sam. Time for me to take over. SAM YAO: static Yeah, look. Look, look after each other out there, okay? And look - ? off by static NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, Five, you’re with me, now. I’ll keep you safe. You’re doing fine. MOONCHILD: Oh, is that what she thinks? MOONCHILD: That’s good, Five! Zombies evaded, not a bullet fired. I suppose you can’t risk being detected. I wonder what would happen if I told you to discharge your weapon right… now! … laughs I see. It’s like that, is it. Well, I only said I wondered what would happen. gunshots NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re getting closer, Five. See the windmill? Run straight for it for the next five minutes. That should take you around them. I can see them. They’re getting closer to my position. They’ve killed about thirty New Canton people so far, no messing about, no mind control, no attempts to take prisoners. They’re just shooting on sight! What have they even told those soldiers about us? Maybe that we’re carrying the zombie plague and we’re about to turn. Maybe that we’ve been killing innocents, or doing terrible things to children. People always say that, don’t they? About the enemy. I remember there used to be rumors about Abel. That you sent infected people to New Canton on purpose. There’s always someone willing to believe the worst. If you get through, Five, if you get the message out, we’re going to need to find some other way to make people hopeful about humanity. But maybe… maybe it’s just this. That some of us kept on fighting. gunshots MOONCHILD: They’re gaining on you, Five. NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, you’re going to go out of range soon, Five. You’re on the right track, though. You’ve cut miles off the journey just going through that wood, and the soldiers are likely to get terrified or take heavy casualties if they try to follow you. MOONCHILD: Hear that? They’re gaining on her faster than they’re gaining on you. NADIA AL HANAKI: You’re going to be okay, Five. You’re heading for that farmhouse on the top of the hill. MINISTRY SOLDIER: There! In the tree! Someone’s in the hide in the tree. MOONCHILD: She should have gone by now. She should have gone minutes ago. NADIA AL HANAKI: The farmhouse window is lit. You’ll be able to find it even in the dark, and New Canton has people out running interference all over the field. Just keep going. MINISTRY SOLDIER: Where? MINISTRY SOLDIER: There! MOONCHILD: She stayed too long. NADIA AL HANAKI: I might… I might have lied to Sam about the bike in the bushes, Five. It’s okay. If you get there, it’s okay. MINISTRY SOLDIER: Ready to fire! MOONCHILD: All of you. You’re all like this! NADIA AL HANAKI: If you get through, Five, it will all have been worth it. gunshots MINISTRY SOLDIER: Got her! MOONCHILD: Doesn’t look like much, this little farmhouse. Not like the kind of place you could start a revolution against the government of Britain. on door GUARD: General Bakari, there’s a messenger outside, from Abel Township. Claims to be carrying a message from Janine De Luca. GENERAL BAKARI: De Luca? ?. Leave us. ?. GUARD: Sir! opens GENERAL BAKARI: It was clever of her to send a runner. Of course I know ?. De Luca’s always been a good and intelligent officer. Well, hand it over. plays JANINE DE LUCA: General Bakari, I send this message via a runner because I and my township have been cut off from all communications links by, I’m afraid to say, the Minister. GENERAL BAKARI: The Minister, eh? JANINE DE LUCA: I bring news of the gravest kind. I’m afraid that I have hard and undeniable evidence that the Minister herself was responsible for the start of the zombie plague. Hard as this may be to believe, it was a deliberate act. Evidence follows that I - turns off GENERAL BAKARI: Evidence that the Minister started the zombie apocalypse. Very troubling indeed. sniffs Walk with me, Runner Five. I have heard rumors to this effect before, you know. Nothing that could be substantiated, of course. But if De Luca has hard evidence, it’s rather different. Of course, I always knew this day might come. We who have worked with her to safeguard the genetic heritage of humanity always knew we would have to act to protect the future. MOONCHILD: Five, I know you always thought I was crazy. And I mean, now I’m just a celestial voice inside your head triggered by stressful situations, so I don’t know which of us can point the finger at crazy. But - GENERAL BAKARI: What the Minister did, she did to protect the human race. And those of us who deserve to survive can and will live and make a new future. Nothing can threaten that, Abel runner. You do understand, don’t you? MOONCHILD: Five, I would get ready to grab his gun, if I were you. Because you know how they say it takes one to know one? GENERAL BAKARI: My orders are quite clear, Abel runner. I’m afraid I do have to kill you. MOONCHILD: Run, Five. Run now. Get us out of here! runs, gunshots MOONCHILD: Oh, I suppose it’s too much to hope that motorcycle is New Canton coming to rescue you. GENERAL BAKARI: Abel runner, stop and die like a soldier, or die with a bullet in your back like a coward! You can’t escape. The Minister has people everywhere. This thing has been planned for decades! MOONCHILD: Don’t stop! No, don’t stop! Why are you stopping? That’s the insane general behind. GENERAL BAKARI: I have you in my sights, Abel runner! hits motorcycle, wheels skid Ah! My leg! My leg’s trapped! MOONCHILD: You are superb at tactics! The way you held onto that big branch - I thought you were going to let him catch you. And then you let it spring back into his face! laughs SIGRID HAKKINEN: static Bakari, Bakari, come in. Do you have the Abel runner? MOONCHILD: Oh, you know, I recognize the encrypted transmitter they’re using. Comansys tech. We developed it for them. You probably saw that in my notes, along with the access codes for all the encrypted frequencies. Better take that radio. rustles Now, get moving! static JANINE DE LUCA: No, Runner Five will still be out of range. SAM YAO: But I can see Five’s signal. Look! JANINE DE LUCA: But if Five is back here… the mission must have failed. MOONCHILD: laughs She doesn’t know the half of it. JANINE DE LUCA: Bakari must be dead, or trapped, or… SAM YAO: I’ve uh, had a message from Maxine. Nadia’s stable, but not in a great way. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t… I have nothing left. He was my last… she’s going to take us. SAM YAO: Oh, there’ll be something! We always come up with something! JANINE DE LUCA: I have nothing for you, Sam. MOONCHILD: Oh, we have something for her. Plug that transmitter into your headset and enter the access code. beeps Now, flick that switch. static SIGRID HAKKINEN: Try Bakari’s backup frequency. I need to know what’s happened to that Abel runner. SAM YAO: Is that Sigrid coming through Five’s headset? Have you done something really clever, Five? MOONCHILD: Well, one of us has. That’s the Minister’s private comms piping through now. See what you can get ?. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Why the hell are they checking Avebury? We already know there’s nothing there. Tell them to concentrate on areas with genetic ?. JANINE DE LUCA: What’s she - ? What’s she talking about? SAM YAO: Avebury… Avebury’s a what, standing stones? SIGRID HAKKINEN: It must be there. Without it, this whole thing has been for nothing. Without it, there’ll be no cure. SAM YAO: She’s looking for standing stones. Hmm. Well, there were some of those where my grandparents lived. Three of them, right on the edge of the chalk cliff, poking up like witch’s fingers. That’s what we called them. My grandma said there used to be more. She remembered one falling into the sea when she was a kid. There used to be six. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao… SAM YAO: Oh. Oh, oh! I know something! I know something actually useful, I really do! The six white fingers were not a person, not a thing! A place! I know where they are! In the Edda of the Wakened Warriors, they called standing stones “fingers”! Wait, do we still have that um, weird bit of Viking metalwork that Ellie was working on? Didn’t it have six little holes in it, and then that little symbol she said meant “here”? Now, if those six holes were the stones, I know where it is! And I know how to get us in. Category:Mission Category:Season Four